


Important Declarations By An Open Fire

by orphan_account



Series: December 2016 Fluff Prompts [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, S'mores, Trans Female Character, Trans Joly, Trans Male Character, Trans Musichetta, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 6: Warm Fire





	

As much as Musichetta loved the winter, she loved being curled up in a warm blanket near the fire with a cup of hot tea more. Joly and Bossuet came home to find their fiancée in that position, to no surprise. Bossuet walked up to her as Joly went into the kitchen to make him and Bossuet drinks. Bossuet kissed Musichetta’s forehead, and said, “Chetta, babe, we’re back.” Musichetta pulled him down and put the blanket over both of them.

Bossuet smiled and whispered, “I love you.” He kissed her cheek. Musichetta smiled. Joly came back into the room with tea and hot chocolate and made room for himself under the blanket. Musichetta wrapped her arms around Joly and Bossuet.

The three stayed quiet, listening to the fire crackle, until Joly suddenly broke the silence. “You two are gonna be great parents.”

Bossuet smiled. “Joly, are you...?” He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.  Joly nodded.

Musichetta picked her head up from where it was resting on Joly’s shoulder. “Oh my God. How far along are you? Do you have pictures? Oh my God! I’m gonna be a mom!” She brought him into a hug. “I love you,” She rested her hand on Joly’s stomach, “and our little peanut.”

Joly smiled. “I’m about two months. I haven’t been to the doctor yet, so no pictures yet.”

Bossuet frowned. “But if you’re only two months...why are you so...big?”

Joly looked down and placed a hand over Musichetta’s. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s twins? Or triplets?”

Musichetta squealed and hugged him. “I’m so happy. I love you so much!”

Bossuet smiled. “I love all of you.”

Joly kissed both of them on their cheeks. “I love you, too.” He realized something. “It doesn’t matter which of you is biologically the other parent, right?”

Bossuet and Musichetta shook their heads. “No. Whoever the baby’s other parent is, they’re ours. All of ours,” Musichetta said.

“Biology be damned. This kid belongs to all of us,” Bossuet replied. “And there’s nothing anyone could say to change that.”

“Who wants s’mores?” Musichetta asked.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ve been craving s’mores all day!” Joly exclaimed.

Musichetta laughed. “Then help me get the stuff together!”

Once all of the stuff was together in a pile, and Bossuet had lost some marshmallows in the fire, they ate the s’mores they had made.


End file.
